INFAMUS- Dark&Ligth
by Sigmauraia
Summary: Historia que relata la relacionada aventura de tres personajes con distintos poderes y vistas. Una Infame, Un Héroe y Un Neutro. Según como deseen ellos, la historia girara a su favor o a su contra, teniendo que luchar solos o acompañados contra todo tipo de enemigos que se localizan en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington. Es hora de demostrar que Conductor manda sobre esa Ciudad.


**Infamus: Dark &Ligth **es una historia basada en el juego Original **Infamus Second Son**. En este Fanfic, cuenta la historia de Tres personajes. Una Infame, Un Héroe y Un Neutral (De los dos bandos). Separados o juntos, se encontraran con muchos problemas además de la competencia que ya tienen, las personas, el DUP, su Jefa o el Misterioso Ciborg que aparece en ocasiones. Cada uno con un poder único, tendrán que arreglárselas por si mismos o en compañía para poder enfrentarse a sus enemigos comunes y no comunes. ¿Acabaran por ceder juntos al mismo bando, o tendrán que pelear para saber quién es el mejor Conductor?

 **PERSONAJES:** Personajes como Delsin, Fetch o Eugene, son personajes de la compañía del juego, cada uno con sus propios rasgos. Si queréis saber más información de ellos, buscad el juego.

Por otro lado, están nuestros **OCs**. La protagonista principal es **Ayrí**. (Mi OC) y después **Axer** y **Rick**. (Sus OCs)

 **Ayrí** es una chica bastante joven, de 20 años. Es una chica de baja estatura, y cuerpo y cara bastantes llamativos y atractivos. Empezando por arriba, posee un pelo Blanco (Con puntas de diferentes tonos morados), largo y recogido con una coleta alta. Sus ojos son morados nebulosos azulados (De Día) y distintos tonos morados nebulosos brillantes (De Noche), adornados con un maquillaje tribal/indio blanco en la cara. Tiene los brazos con varios tatuajes relacionados con la Galaxia, y uno en la columna.

Sus poderes consisten en todo lo relacionado con las Nébulas oscuras, la Oscuridad y la Galaxia. (En ocasiones Neón)

Va vestida con una sudadera con capucha negra, con una Cabeza de un águila en su espalda. Lleva Leggins negros con rallas blancas a los lados y unas Airmax blancas negras y moradas con Led.

Posee un compañero llamado **Alek**. (Un águila real marrón.)

Su carácter es bastante fuerte y bipolar, habla con bastante ironía, y busca siempre la gracia de todo lo de su alrededor.

La gusta mucho la música (electrónica y Dubstep), siendo el "Shuffle" su pasatiempo favorito.

 **Axer** (El personaje de uno de mis compañeros) es un chico joven, de 21 años. De estatura mediana, y un cuerpo normal. Posee un pelo un poco largo, de color negro. Sus ojos son azules eléctricos (Con efectos de fuego). Tiene un tatuaje de un lobo en el interior de su brazo derecho, que se ilumina de un color azul.

Su principal poder consiste en un Fuego Fatuo de color Azul y Blanco.

Viste con una sudadera abierta (Siempre lleva la capucha puesta) de color Blanco con escasas rayas azules, y una camiseta azul oscura. Unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas Adidas negras y blancas.

Su carácter es bastante noble y pacífico, pero a la vez solitario. Pero, le alteran mucho las fechorías de los Infames, y los Infames en general.

No posee compañero.

Y sus gustos son escasos. Andar y pasear de noche, mirar la lluvia o contemplar la ciudad desde lo alto.

 **Rick** (El otro personaje de mi otro compañero) es un chico joven de 20-21 años. De estatura alta y cuerpo fuerte, con una fuerte espalda. Tiene el pelo corto y rubio, con un peinado moderno, de lados rapados. Tiene unos ojos Verdes claros y llamativos (De Día) y Verdes brillantes oscuros (De Noche). Tiene un tatuaje en la parte de atrás del cuello, que consiste en un Yin Yang formado por dos Kois, Uno Blanco, y Uno Negro.

Sus poderes se relacionan con el Neón-Video de colores y tonos Verdes llamativos.

Viste una sudadera Negra, con una máscara negra que le cubre la boca. Por encima, un chaleco vaquero negro (Adornado con un dibujo de unas barras de sonido de música verde brillante y unas grietas verdes por todo el chaleco), unos pitillos negros con pequeños cortes de adorno y unas Huarache negras y verdes.

Tiene un compañero. Es un Pastor Alemán de colores oscuros, llamado **Raily**. (Raily posee unas marcas de guerra verdes brillantes, (en la pata trasera izquierda), debido a un incidente. Rick le ayudo a curarlas con su poder, convirtiendo a su mascota en algo parecido a Rick.)

Su carácter: Amable y paciente cuando está de buen humor. De mal Humor es bastante cabezota y en pocas ocasiones agresivo (Depende de la Ocasión). Intenta buscar el Bien, pero a la vez el Mal.

Estas son las Características de nuestros personajes, para informar un poco. El Primer Capítulo solo enseñara una principal escena desde las tres vistas de ellos. A partir de ahí, los demás serán capítulos normales. Disfrutad de la historia, y seréis bienvenidos en comentar sobre ello.

 **ATENCIÓN: Si no te gusta este tipo de historias, las escenas que salen o como escribo, nadie te obliga a leerlo o a quedarte. Es tu elección. ¡Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 1.**

" **Me llamo Ayrí. Soy una especie de ser 'Malo' que llaman los ciudadanos de aquí. Nos denominan como 'Infames' o 'Bioterroristas' por el hecho de que poseemos poderes con los que hacemos el mal en esta ciudad. Personalmente, no tengo ni idea de como obtuve este poder, ni de como debí de usarlo, pero creo que mi propia voluntad decidió que debía de usarlo para crear un poco de diversión en este aburrido mundo. O al menos eso veo yo!"**

Cerca de caer la noche en la ciudad de Seattle (Washington), una figura femenina, caminaba por encima de un edificio. Acercándose al borde, se quito su capucha y se puso unos cascos, mirando al frente. Cogiendo el móvil, activo un pequeño botón desde una aplicación. De la nada, de los altavoces que estaban repartidos por los postes de la calle, se empezó a escuchar el inicio de una canción que poco a poco iba cogiendo ritmo.

Los ciudadanos que paseaban por esa calle, se paraban a mirar los altavoces sobre sus cabezas. Cerca de un escaparate de televisiones, se empezó a emitir una pequeña silueta que, creando unos colores oscuros con sus manos, empezó a marcar ritmo con sus manos, aplaudiendo. La gente, confusa, se acerco a mirar aquella emisión. La figura femenina, empezó a bailar en el momento en el que la canción rompió, creando infinitos destellos de luces de neón con cada paso de Shuffle.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la calle se lleno de coches blindados del DUP, despejando a los ciudadanos cercanos a ese espectáculo. Disparando a los altavoces y a las televisiones, llamaron la atención de la chica, que se acerco al borde a mirar que estaba ocurriendo. Rozando una bala por su cara, Ayrí se echo hacia atrás, cayéndose de culo.

 **Ayrí:** (Frunciendo el ceño) Hay que ver que mala ostia tienen estos soldados de juguete. Bueno…(Levantándose)

Ayrí se limpió sus pantalones y poniéndose de nuevo la capucha, lanzó un silbido sobre su cabeza. Un águila real marrón caía en picado hacia su posición, sobrevolándola.

 **Ayrí:** Es hora de ir a casa, Alek. Parece que hemos enfadado a la Poli.

Sonriendo a su fiel compañero, Ayrí salto hacia otro edificio, dejando una estela de neón nebulosa morada. Alek, sin separarse de Ayrí, la avisaba de los movimientos de los soldados del DUP. Así, juntos, podían escaparse de aquellos soldados.

 **Ayrí** : (Parándose en el borde del edificio) Maldita sea! Esta muy alejado… Alek! (Girándose)

Ayrí avistó un soldado especial que salto desde el suelo hasta el edificio, cerca de ella. Iluminándosela los ojos y sus manos, lanzó un proyectil morado luminoso a este, infiltrándosele en el pecho y al poco tiempo, explotándoselo **.**

Sin más tiempo, Ayrí se impulso desde el borde, creando unas alas galácticas de neón, y sobrevolando la calle, a tiempo de ser atrapada. Las personas que la observaban desde el suelo, gritaban.

Al aterrizar en un terreno alejado de la muchedumbre, Ayrí se estampó contra el suelo, desactivando sus alas forzosamente.

 **Ayrí:** Ah! … Dios… (Levantándose y sacudiéndose) He de practicar un poco más los aterrizajes.

Alek que venía sobrevolando el césped, aterrizó en el hombro de Ayrí.

 **Ayrí:** (Sonriendo) Podrías enseñarme tu tal vez.

Ayrí acarició la cabeza de Alek, y se puso su capucha, saliendo del recinto y encaminándose por la acera.

Llegando hasta un semáforo, localizó la mirada de otra persona que la estaba observando. Era un chico que también llevaba una capucha, pero con una sudadera blanca. En un cruce de miradas, Ayrí observó que esa persona no era normal, pues, sus ojos la miraban de un tono azul llameante. Ella le respondió poniendo una mala cara, y luciendo sus ojos morados nébula en señal de advertencia. Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde para peatones, Ayrí no dudo en pasar a la otra acera.

 **Ayrí** : (Murmurando) Lo que me faltaba… un Héroe.

Distraída con sus pensamientos, sin querer, se chocó de hombros con un joven que llevaba un gorro y sudadera vaquera.

… **:** Perdón!

 **Ayrí:** Lo siento. Estaba… distraída **.**

… **:** (Mirándola detenidamente) Eh. Bonitos ojos, no están nada mal.

 **Ayrí:** (Sonrojada) Que!? Esto… Gracias… Tengo que… irme.

… **:** Te pareces mucho a la chica del espectáculo en el edificio. (Mirando al Pájaro) No morderá verdad?

Ayrí frunció su ceño e ignorándole, siguió su camino.

Apresuró su paso hasta entrar en un recinto en un bonito parque con una fuente. Acercándose a un portal, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un vecino de edad anciana.

 **Charles** : Oh! Pero si eres tu Ayrí! Saliste a dar tu paseo y a bailar un rato?

 **Ayrí** : (Sonriéndole) Si, como siempre, Charles.

 **Charles:** Como esta tu pájaro? Hola Alek.

 **Ayrí:** Tan alegre de verte como siempre.

Ayrí subió con su vecino por su ascensor, hablando de cosas variadas con el. Al llegar al piso del buen hombre, le sujetó la puerta, despidiéndose de él.

 **Charles:** Quieres venir a cenar? Estas invitada siempre, jovenzuela.

 **Ayrí:** No, muchas gracias. Ya cene algo por ahí. También tengo lo que Silvia me dio esta mañana.

 **Charles:** (Riéndose) Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, pequeña. Y tus ojos tan bonitos como siempre.

Ayrí sonrojada se despidió de Charles con una gran sonrisa y subió unos pisos más arriba hasta su puerta. Entrando y cerrándola con llave, se tumbó en el sofá, mirando al techo.

 **Ayrí:** (Suspirando) Últimamente ya no puedo ni salir a respirar sin que esos cabrones estén persiguiéndome. Y para peor, un Héroe me descubre. (Levantándose) Algún día perderé la cabeza de verdad…

Ayrí se levantó y camino hasta el baño. Después de ducharse, se sentó con una taza y encendió la tele. Alek, se acercó hasta ella y se colocó a su lado. Mirando espontáneamente a la terraza, se levanto y salió afuera. Apoyándose en la barandilla, observando hechizada a la luna.

 **Ayrí:** Me siento tan… sola desde que te fuiste. Tenías razón, este mundo sería demasiado duro para una chica joven y… siendo encima un conductor. (Cerrando su puño) Pero… no me rendiré. Esa… no se saldrá con la suya…

Mirando una última vez a la luna, Ayrí creo una pequeña flor de neón que soltaba pequeñas partículas moradas de nébula. Y soplándola desde su mano, la flor se encaminó hacia el cielo, desapareciendo.

 **Ayrí** : Buenas noches… Alex.

"Me llamo Axer. Soy un conductor, desde el día que puedo recordar a causa de esa gran explosión. No sé cómo ni cuándo obtuve esta especie de poder, pero si me lo dieron, sería por algo o para algo. No me gusta mucho ser como esos "Infames" que llaman por la calle, haciendo todo tipo de maldades y molestando a las personas. En general no me gustan. Asique, decidí que tendría que haber algo relacionado como ellos, para detenerlos. Si, soy un Héroe. Y pienso mantener a raya a todos esos bastardos del diablo. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya. Últimamente, unas cuantas personas me reconocen por salvar en varias ocasiones ataques y esas cosas… Pero prefiero mantenerme de momento oculto. Quien sabe si mi vida acaba a manos de un Infame."

Al llegar al piso bajo, Axer tiro un trozo escrito de papel a una papelera y suspiro, poniéndose la capucha. Antes de abrir la puerta, observó un grupo de personas correr en una dirección. Este, salió del portal, mirando a su alrededor. Era de noche. Impresionado, observó como las luces de las farolas parpadeaban de unos colores morados y azules, y mirando hacia la calle recta, empezó a escuchar como los altavoces de la calle se encendían de uno en uno, sonando una canción con un ritmo bastante llamativo.

 **Axer:** (Suspirando) Esto no es obra de los de DUP… Otro inútil Infame.

Axer empezó a correr hacia un edificio y creando una espiral llama de tonos azules y blancos, se impulsó rápidamente al tejado. A lo lejos, observó una figura con capucha que bailaba al ritmo de la música, al borde del edificio sin caerse. Las luces que transmitía por sus manos y sus pies, le dio a entender de que encontró a otro Conductor como el.

 **Axer:** Desde aquel tipo de la ceniza no he vuelto a ver un Conductor. Y este… no parece… Masculino.

Axer empezó a caminar por los tejados del edificio, acercándose a esa figura luminosa. Pero se detuvo cuando, cercano a ella, vio que está se agachó al bordillo **.**

 **Axer:** (Sonrojado y Mirándola) Es una conductora… bastante… llamativa.

Se escondió detrás de una chimenea cuando vio que está se hecho hacia atrás por culpa de una rozadura de bala.

 **Ayrí:** Maldita sea! Otra vez esos imbéciles jodiendolo todo!

Observó cómo rápidamente la figura se levanto y lanzó un silbido al cielo. Axer, miró fijamente un águila real de color marrón que se posaba al lado de ella, y que cuando empezó a correr, no dudo en seguirla. Pero antes de decidir seguirla, un soldado del DUP se encontró con Axer, llamándole la atención.

… **:** Que haces aquí, niñato!

 **Axer:** Disculpe, escuche escándalo y subí aquí, a ver qué ocurría.

… **:** (Mirándolo los ojos y apuntándole) Las manos donde pueda verlas, conductor.

 **Axer:** (Suspirando) Otra vez…

Axer lanzó una pequeña llama de fuego azul a los pies del Soldado, provocando una pequeña explosión de partículas azules y empezando a asfixiar al Soldado. Axer se acerco a este y remangándose su sudadera, el tatuaje de un lobo de su brazo derecho se iluminó de azul, dejando al Soldado totalmente inmovilizado.

 **Axer:** Si hubiera sido un Infame, estarías muerto. (Levantándose y buscando a sus lados) Donde estará esa chica.

Axer miró a su alrededor y observó un camino de humo morado nebuloso y brillante hacia una dirección. Sin dudarlo, empezó a seguirlo, esquivando oculto a los demás soldados que se cruzaban en su camino. Cuando la localizó en el borde de un edificio, observó que la chica lanzó a un Soldado un misil luminoso al cuerpo de este, que inmediatamente explotó.

 **Axer:** Lo que faltaba. Una Infame… (Gruñendo)

Este empezó a correr hacia esa dirección, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó que la chica salto del edificio, creando unas alas de pájaro oscuras de colores nebulosos. Mirando que se escapaba, retrocedió, saltando a la calle.

 **Axer:** Tengo que ver quien es y que hace por aquí. Antes de que empiece a crear el caos.

Axer empezó a correr, siguiendo el rastro luminoso en el cielo hasta llegar a un semáforo, perdiéndola de vista. Cuando se detuvo, sintió la presencia de ella. Buscando un poco, la encontró, que justamente sus miradas se chocaron.

Observó que cuando el iluminó sus ojos azules brillantes para avisarla, ella le respondió con una mirada bastante peor, como amenazante, dando a ver sus ojos morados nebulosos. Sin dejar de mirarla, observó como nada más ponerse el semáforo en verde, caminó ignorándole. Solo que ella parecía ser que tenía la mente un poco distraída y se chocó con un chico más alto que ella.

Después de observar el pequeño y segundo enfrentamiento de la chica, decidió seguirla a lo lejos hasta saber el punto exacto donde se localizaba. Al comprobarsu estancia, miro el gran edificio rodeado de mucha flora y árboles, adornado con una fuente en el medio.

 **Axer:** (Caminando) Porque un Infame viviría en un sitio bastante vivo y bonito…

Mirando desde abajo, localizo el piso donde se encendió inmediatamente una luz. Axer volvió a utilizar su espiral de fuego para subir por la pared del edificio, quedándose colgado cerca al balcón de la chica. Esperó a ver si esta salía para poder hablar con ella, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando la vio salir al balcón, apoyándose en la barandilla.

 **Ayrí:** (Con una voz bastante débil) Si estuvieras aquí para poder ayudarme… Pero… (Suspirando y cerrando los puños) Juro que pagará por lo que te hizo. Lo hará y la romperé la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo, Axer observó como una pequeña flor luminosa flotaba en dirección al cielo, quedándose boquiabierto. Embobado, no consiguió escuchar el final de lo que decía la chica, notando como esta cerraba el balcón. De un salto, bajo los nueve pisos, llegando al suelo sin hacerse daño.

 **Axer:** (Pensativo) Que hace un Infame aquí, en un lugar tan problemático buscando venganza… La mayoría únicamente quieren crear caos, pero… (Caminando) No la será fácil llegar a su objetivo. No con la DUP aquí.

Axer caminaba pensativo hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta, cambio a su forma de fuego y estelas azules a tiempo de chocarse contra una farola.

 **Axer:** UO! Uff… a tiempo **.**

Terminando de reaccionar, siguió su camino, sin dejar de cuestionarse la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

A lo lejos, una figura oscura y robótica, le miraba desde lo alto de un edificio. Quitándose su visor, dio a ver sus ojos anaranjados brillantes, mientras que una oscura y rojiza estela le salía de la espalda.

… **:** Gracias por tu ayuda para encontrar a la muchacha. (Cogiendo un transmisor y dándose la vuelta)

"Me llamo Rick. Soy un conductor Neutro, de esos de los que pueden hacer cosas buenas, o cosas malas, según como yo quiera. Poseo unos poderes con los que día a día vivo y hago mis cosas. Creí que era el único Conductor de la ciudad hasta que descubrí a esos otros dos Conductores. La Chica del Águila marrón y el Chico callado del fuego azul. Junto a mi mascota Raily, mi única familia, he rondado por estos lugares sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque las personas se quejan de mi aspecto y mis ojos, mandándome a esos patanes del DUP. Pero vivo con la duda de ¿Por qué? esos dos están aquí y que hacen creando tanto barullo."

Rick estaba sentado en un banco de un parque bastante tranquilo, mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina del lago, con Raily tumbado a su lado. Hundido en sus pensamientos, un pequeño sonido, rompió su momento. Mirando a su alrededor, empezó a escuchar el ritmo de una canción bastante pegadiza, que venía de los altavoces de la ciudad, a la vez que observaba como unos cuantos coches del DUP pasaban a toda velocidad por la calle.

 **Rick:** Con lo a gusto que estaba sin tanto alboroto. (Estirándose)

Raily subió su cabeza observando una figura que corría por los tejados y dejaba una estela de Neón-Nébula brillante a su paso.

 **Rick:** Que has visto compañero? (Acariciándole)

Raily ladró en dirección de la figura que al poco tiempo desapareció, pero poco después otra figura de colores azules la intentaba seguir el rastro.

 **Rick:** (Levantándose) Eso es un… Conductor?

Rápidamente Rick empezó a correr, mirando hacia la dirección por donde pasaron las dos figuras. Llegando a un cruce, observo a un puñado de soldados y uno, más alejado del grupo, apunto a Rick con su fusil, gritándole.

 **Rick:** (Riéndose) Crees que las balas harán algo?

Rick hizo un silbido y de la nada, Raily salto al brazo del soldado, desgarrándole la armadura. El arma del soldado que cayó al suelo, disparo a otro soldado más cercano, provocando que este disparara cerca del tejado donde estaba la figura de colores nebulosos, haciéndola retroceder. Rick avanzo hasta el soldado, y cogiéndole del cuello, lo estampo en el blindado. Llamando la atención del personal, cubrió a Raily que estaba detrás de él.

 **Rick:** Tu y yo solos, compañero. Listo?

 **Raily:** (Gruñendo y soltando un ladrido de Ondas que afectó a los guardias, confundiéndoles)

Al rato de esa pequeña batalla, Rick subió con su mascota a un edificio, y sentándose en un borde, se curó las heridas.

 **Rick:** (Acariciando a Raily) Bien echo Raily. Te mereces esto.

Raily empezó a mover la cola frenéticamente cuando Rick le dio una galleta para perros. Mirando hacia el frente, descubrió un pequeño punto azul cerca de un balcón iluminado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rick activo uno de sus poderes y echó a correr en esa dirección, creando una estela de Neón lisa de colores verdes radioactivos. Esperando a Raily, subió a la parte de arriba del piso del balcón iluminado. Cuando escuchó el ruido de algo abriéndose, se ocultó, poniéndose su máscara negra.

Escuchó atentamente el pequeño y corto discurso de una chica, con una voz débil y cansada. Cuando terminó, Rick se sentó sobre el techo del balcón, mirando al frente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Le llamo la atención, una flotante y pequeña flor de neón y brillantes nebulosos, que se acercó al borde para cogerla.

 **Rick:** Con que alguien te quito algo muy preciado…

Mirando como la pequeña flor luminosa desaparecía, Rick se levantó, y de un salto, cayó al suelo de la calle sin ninguna herida de caída. Poniéndose la capucha y la máscara, se dispuso a caminar hacia su hogar. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Una especie de Robot anaranjado, miraba hacia el lugar de donde Rick había caído, murmurando algo. El Robot cambió la mirada hacia Rick, aunque poco después, se dio la vuelta y en poco tiempo desapareció.

Sin saber que pensar, Rick sacudió su cabeza y llamando a Raily, juntos se encaminaron por la acera, desapareciendo en una zona donde no había luz.


End file.
